Moments
by kyoskitty
Summary: Kyo and Tohru have always liked each other, but have some trouble showing it. So what happens when Yuki comfronts Kyo and runs away?


Disclaimer: I do not, repeat do not, own Fruits Basket or any of the characters in it. Thank you.

Authors note: this is my first fan fiction so please don't flame me. Requests of any type are welcome.

Class Trip

Tohru was so excited. She was finally going on her class trip and she couldn't wait to get there. "I can't believe we're finally going," squealed Tohru. "I know," exclaimed Momiji excitedly. He had paid his own way, so he was going with them. " I still can't see why you're both so happy," mumbled Kyo, "It's just a class trip, and that damn rat's going with us too." "But…I thought it would be fun having everyone together on this trip," said Tohru quietly, hurt by Kyo's words.

She really had thought Kyo would be in a better mood than this. "Wha---no! I didn't mean I wasn't happy about going with you! It's just---," "Kyooo! You should choose your words more carefully! You hurt Tohru's feelings," yelled Momiji. "Why you---," "No no! It's okay, really. I'm fine," yelled Tohru before Kyo could hit Momiji on the head…again. "Please, don't fight! I understand! Kyo just doesn't like being around others," Tohru said.

As they got off the bus, Yuki stopped Kyo by the door. He had been sitting next to Momiji during the fight and wanted to talk. "What," growled Kyo as he pulled away from Yuki's grasp. "Look," said Yuki, "Ms. Honda is very sensitive and you need to be more careful about what you say around her. She never knows when you're going to snap or not and she's starting to become afraid of you. She gets nervous whenever you come near."

"How the hell would you know how she feels about me," yelled Kyo. "Because breaks whatever she's holding when you walk into a room, and in case you haven't noticed she's been trying not to talk to you afraid you might yell," said Yuki fiercely, " and also…Ms.Hanjima told me yesterday that Ms.Honda's waves become scattered with fear whenever you're around. Just try to be more careful," said Yuki, and he walked off.

As Kyo made his way back towards the group, he started thinking about what Yuki had said. In truth, he had realized that lately Tohru didn't talk to him as much, and his clothes were in his room before he got back from the dojo. Tohru used to do his laundry last so she could talk to him while she was hanging up his clothes. He hadn't admitted how much he'd missed that until now.

Sure enough, when Kyo neared the group, Tohru noticed him and the glass swan she'd been holding broke as it fell to the ground. Kyo felt a surge of guilt when he realized she **had** been breaking things a lot lately, and paid for the swan. "N-no! I can't have you do that K-kyo," Tohru squealed, "It was my fault!" "Hey," said Kyo as he pulled her away from everyone.

"Y-yes," she asked not wanting to make eye contact with him. Kyo glanced at her then looked away, "Look, um…I'm sorry if I've been cranky lately…I just…I just haven't been feeling well lately, and my dad, my biological dad, hasn't been making things easier." "Oh," said Tohru looking worried. "No. I'm okay now," he replied, "but…um…well…I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere with me. We haven't really talked lately and I thought we could go do something before we go back to the rest of the group."

He was very nervous and was blushing badly. Tohru's eyes widened in surprise. He'd been so distant lately so never expected him to do this. "Really," she said excitedly, "just the two of us!" "Um…yeah," said Kyo nervously. "Of course," said Tohru smiling. "Good," said Kyo, " 'cause you know I've sortta been missing talking to you everyday after I get home from the dojo too." Tohru giggled. "You know you really know how to make a girl feel special Kyo," said Tohru smiling, happy that they were back to normal again. "Hey," said Kyo quietly, knocking her against the head while blushing deeply. "Really," she said, "you always make me feel like a princess. "Well, **Princess Tohru**, where would you like to go?" "Um…well…I'm not really sure," she said looking around. "Lets just walk around and if you see something you want to do we'll do it," Kyo said grabbing her arm. "Okay," said Tohru giggling to herself.

From a distance Yuki watched as Kyo pulled Tohru further away from everyone. "Hey Prince Charming," Yuki turned to see Uo and Hana, Tohru's best friends, walking towards him. "Where's orange top taking Tohru," Uo asked watching them like a hawk. "I'm not sure," said Yuki. "Is that right," said Hana. "No---I-I mean y-yes!yes ,"said Yuki. He really **didn't** know where Kyo was taking Tohru, but Hana and Uo were cornering him and they always intimidated him a bit. It's not like he was **always **afraid of girls, even if they did make him transform, it's just that Uo and Hana were always very protective of Tohru. Who knows what they'd do if he said the wrong thing.

Tohru and Kyo had stopped to look at the fountain in the middle of town when Tohru got an idea. "I'm going to make a wish," Tohru said happily. "Wha-why," yelled Kyo, "that's just wasting your money!" "That's only if your wish doesn't come true," replied Tohru as she pulled some money out of her pocket. "Well at least don't waste your own money," Kyo said with a strange look on his face.

He dug into his own pocket and gave Tohru some of his money. "Ky-Kyo! I can't take your money," squealed Tohru as she tried to give it back. "Yeah, well…I heard it was luckier if you…if you get the money from someone… someone special…um…to…you." Kyo looked away shyly as he said this.

"Oh! Um…well thank you very much," Tohru exclaimed blushing, "I'm sure it will be very lucky then!" Tohru then squeezed her eyes shut, made a wish, kissed the coin, and threw it over her shoulder. Kyo smiled, "so what'd you wish for?" "Well if I told you that it wouldn't come true," Tohru said very seriously, "but…if it does come true…I'll…I'll tell you what it was." "Promise," asked Kyo. "Promise," and with that Tohru smiled and walked off.

"Where's Tohru," Momiji whined, "and Kyo too!It's no fun with the two of them gone!" "It seems our orange-haired friend has run off with her somewhere," said Hana. "Yeah, well, if anything happens to Tohru…I swear I'm gonna kick orange top's---Tohru?" Uo suddenly stopped and looked straight ahead.

There, sitting all alone on a bench, was Tohru. "Tohru," yelled Momiji who was quite happy to see her. Ms.Honda is-is everything alright," asked Yuki as they all came to a stop in front of her. "Um, yes!" said Tohru surprised to see everyone there, Kyo just ran into a store to get something quickly. He said he'd be right out." "You didn't go with him," Yuki asked surprised. "No," said Tohru blushing, "he told me to wait here."

Just as Yuki was about to ask if she knew where he'd gone, Kyo walked up. "Oh…um…you all…are here," Kyo said with a hint of dissapointment in his voice that did not go unnoticed by Yuki. "Yes! We! Are!" yelled Momiji throwing a rock at Kyo with every word, "and we were nice enough to keep Tohru company while you! Weren't! Here!" "Ow! Ow! Ow!" yelled Kyo as the rocks Momiji was throwing steadily started getting bigger. "Back off Momiji!" Kyo was trying to yell at him and dodge all the rocks he was throwing at the same time. "Eh! Wait! Please stop! It's okay really! Kyo wasn't long at all, and I'm okay, and he's here now isn't he!"

Tohru was trying desperately to stop Momiji from doing anything more to Kyo. "Yeah! Well who says he's not gonna try and leave you again! Huh Tohru!" Uo was staring daggers at Kyo while Hana looked like she was going to kill him with electric shocks. "He won't," Tohru said starting to get flustered, "he wouldn't do that…so…so please…just…leave him alone." "Fine, but you are coming with us now!" Momiji was jumping up and down happily, "it's much more fun with you guys here!" "Yeah!" said Kyo with a mad look in his eyes, "well I'm gonna have fun killing you!" "Eh!" Tohru ran off after Kyo and Momiji while the other three watched.

"So… is it like this at the house too," Uo asked Yuki. "I'm sorry to say…yes," replied Yuki. "Somen. Yes. I'd like some nice somen." Uo and Yuki looked at Hana, surprised she wanted to eat at a time like this. "Wha---! Hey. Me…too," Uo said. Uo and Hana started to walk off. "Hey, Prince Charming, you comin' or not? My treat," called Uo "Oh…um…okay," said Yuki.

Later that evening it was, to everyone's dissapointment, time to go home. Kyo and Tohru had lost Momiji some time ago and ended up spending the rest of the day together. When Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki got home it was pretty late. As they were going to their rooms Kyo stopped Tohru in the hall. "Hey…um…I wanted to give you something." "Give me something," Tohru repeated confused. "Yeah,um…I-I saw this and I thought you might like it so I bought it for you," said Kyo pulling a small object out of his pocket.

He gave her a little box with a ribbon on top. When she opened it up there was a small, silver necklace with a butterfly on it. "Oh, Kyo! It's beautiful! Thank you so much!" exclaimed Tohru. "So you really like it?" asked Kyo nervously. "Yes!" "Um… if you want… I could put it on for you," Kyo said quietly. "Okay," Tohru said happily turning around and pulling up her hair. Kyo slid the necklace around her neck and latched it.

"Thank you sooo much," said Tohru, and with that she gave him a small kiss on the cheek, smiled, and went to her room. "Good night," she said before shutting the door.

" 'Night," Kyo said weakly. He really hadn't expected her to kiss him. He smiled and went to his room.

Around the corner Yuki stood by the stairs quietly after seeing and hearing everything. He then walked into his room, closed the door, and went to bed not knowing how he would be able to face them in the morning.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Soooooo. What did you think? Now remember this is only my first fan fic so I know it's pretty cheesy, but please tell me what you think and give it a chance. I promise it gets better.


End file.
